Satellite communications systems for bringing low-cost broadband Internet service to any location on the earth are currently being developed. FIG. 1 illustrates such a satellite communications system 10. As illustrated, the system 10 includes one or more satellite access sites (SAS) 12, also referred to as antenna farms. Each of the SASs 12 comprises individual satellite access points (SAPs) 14, also known as ground gateway antennas. The SASs 12, in some systems, may each include between four (4) and twenty (20) SAPs 14. Further, some of these systems, may comprise up to fifty (50) SASs 12 around the world.
As also illustrated in FIG. 1, the SAPs 14 of the SASs 12 may be connected to the Internet or other network and link the Internet or other network to a fleet of non-geostationary satellites 16, which in turn link to inexpensive user terminals 18 positioned on the earth. The user terminals 18 deliver Internet connectivity to user computers, such as laptops, and user cell phones and the like, in residences and businesses.
The SAPs 14 of the SAS 12 comprise relatively large tracking antenna assemblies. Therefore, a civil works project is currently required to construct an SAS 12.
Accordingly, an SAP is needed, which can be made and assembled at a manufacturing or like facility, and easily and quickly configured for shipping to a desired ground site and easily and quickly reconfigured for deployment at the ground site to rapidly construct a SAS.